Casing shell elements of this general type are known. For so called double head casings where two casing shell elements are arranged at a distance from each other so that concrete can be cast between the opposite casing shell elements, for example for building a concrete will the casing shell elements that are arranged opposite to each other, are connected with each other by rods which are designated as anchors. The anchors reach through the anchor holes in the casing shell of the casing shell elements and are for example attached with nuts at a back side of the frame. The back side is a side of the casing shell element that, is oriented away from the casing shell.